Love Again
by LyrA RhiannoN
Summary: heyyy, i'm here again, with a story that came directly out of a dream i had while i was napping one day. i hope u like, and there should be more diolauge later too. pleeze r+r!!! >_
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, except for  
Silvyia, but I do own the motorcycles!!  
  
A girl with long brown hair, black pants, an orange spaghetti-strap shirovered by a blue netted overshirt is lying on the floor in a room in ilitary base. In the dark grayness of the room, two figures slip through,  
unseen by any cameras. The two people wake up the girl, and they quietlndo the chained around her ankles. One of the them has an extremely lonraid, and she wonders if it's a guy or a girl. 'It' looks up at her for econd, and she sees the features in the face, and decides it's a guy. Hs wearing all black, and the hat upon his head covers most of his eyes,  
which are moving back and forth rapidly. He takes the hat off and hands io the girl. She seems surprised at the gesture, and fondles the hat for oment. The braid-boy looks up, and has a stern look on his face. She lookt him, and can tell that his face shouldn't be angry-looking. It's meano be happy, and smiling. She reaches out with her hands, and makes hiouth curve upward into a smile. He looks at her for a moment, hihocolate brown eyes showing his puzzlement, then understanding, smiles,  
taking the hat from her and putting it on her head. She smiles back, takinhe hat off and giving it back to him, and turns her head to the otheerson. She lets out a small inaudible gasp. This one, (definitely a guy!)  
his face shows no emotion, no expression, and hides everything. She noticehat he is in all black too, and his hair looks untidy, and uncombed. Hiyes were a dark, colbat blue, and she shivered. He helps her up, and leader near the door, not saying anything. She knows that she can't talk,  
because of a special security system. If it hears her voice, the lightill come on, and so will the AWS (Automated Weapon System). The one withe braid, runs ahead, and places little bombs by the door, and backs up.  
He joins the other two, and pushes a button, which triggers a smalxplosion. They all start walking towards the door. The girl suddenltops, wondering how they got in. Then she suddenly remembers about the  
AWS. The braided boy stops, to turn and look at the girl but the otheoesn't. He shrugs and keeps walking. She hears the faint sound of manuns cocking. They don't know what they're walking into! She thought. Thther boy, with the colbat eyes is ahead of them both. He suddenly stops ihe hallway. He looks sternly at the girl then turns and walks off. Thther goes after him. No! They have to stop now, or they'll end up likll the rest. Dead. No! She forgets her warnings, and yells.  
  
"Come back!" Both the guys turn to look at her as the alarms start to gff.  
  
"Shit." The colbat boy mutters.  
  
"Aww, I was hoping to get out all clean and everything. There's always nexime!" the braid boy teases. The colbat boy takes the hat from The other,  
and puts it on the girl's head.  
  
"Let's go…Now" They run out of the room, dodging the bullets from the AWS.  
A few bullets scraped the trio, but not badly. The colbat boy turned took at the girl, and saw that she had trouble keeping up. He turneround, signaling to the other to keep going. He ran to her, and pickeer up. He turned back the way he was going, and ran harder than ever. Somullets managed to hit him, but only barely, and he shook them off. Theame to a garage, filled with cars, and motorcycles. The boy, who waarrying the girl, put her down, on the back of a bike. He hopped on thront and started it up. The braided boy got on one too, and took out ideo camera. He turned it on and pointed it at the other two.  
  
"Lets go! Hey babe, better Hold on and keep your head down!"  
  
  
  
A/N: hey, do u like??? I know it's kina crappy now, but it should geetter. If you guessed that COLBAT-BOY is Heero, and BRAID-BOY is Duo, yore good! (na, J/K) the girl is someone I made up. Well, in the nexhapter, it should involve more talking and name introducing!! Until then,  
buh-bye!! WAIT!!!! I have a little secret I'm keeping from u all! It's kinad, but not really….AHHH I've said too much! Eeeek! Squeeeee!!  
  
Also, if u have read BITTER FATE, zidane will come back, I repeat ZIDANE  
WILL COME BACK. But untill then, you'll just have to wait. (sorry 'bout al Zidane lovers, hey I lov him too!!) 


	2. Escape from hell

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, although I wish I did. Darn the world.don't forget, silviya is mine!!  
  
story so far: duo+heero rescue a girl from a military base. duo has no hat, cuz the girl holding on to heero on the back of his bike has it on to hide her face. They take off.  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo speed off on the two motorcycles as jets take off over head, shooting at them. Duo pulls out a camera, and turns it on.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna miss this!" Duo says, catching up with Heero and the girl. The scene is set where the base is located in the middle of a grassy mountain region. Mountains surround every side, making it hard to go anywhere. The only road is grass, which happens to be very slippery, due to a shower of rain starting to fall. The planes are shooting directly at Duo and Heero, but the thing is, they don't want to hit the girl, and it seems that they are more aiming for Duo and his camera. The shots are being carefully dodged by the two on the bikes, and the girl is holding on to Heero with everything she's got. Every time a round is fired, and dodged, they risk the chance of sliding and falling off the bikes. This is my entire fault, if I hadn't of said any thing, then, then.her thoughts were interrupted by a fired set close to her head, she moved quickly, and they missed her. Heero didn't see them, though, and three had hit him in his left arm. He wince a little, his arm nearly falling off the handlebars, but he quickly recovered, so not to cause an accident. Shit! I could have gotten us killed! Damn, if I hadn't of recovered, she would have ended up like. Heero stopped himself before he thought any more, he needed to concentrate on the matter at hand now, not the past. The Bikes were almost at full speed, and they still weren't fast enough. A round was fired, and nearly hit Duo.  
  
"Whoa! That was way too close for comfort! How ya doin' over there, Heero?" Duo managed to yell, over the sound of the bikes and planes. Heero only shot him a sideways glance. Heero then saw a plane that was ready to shoot at Duo.  
  
"Behind you Duo, move now!" Duo looked up and saw the plane as it fired, but he moved. Not quick enough, a few bullets hit the bike, and it exploded, but not before Duo managed to jump off. He rolled all the way to a stop, and he only had a few minor scrapes and bruises. He managed to get to an overhang, and sit under it, for 'safety.' He looks at the camera, and notices that it's pretty screwed up.  
  
" Damn, the camera's in shitty shape, well, at least I got the film still." He smiles and chuckles, collapsing on the floor of the over hang. Despite the success of hitting Duo, the planes still go on, trying to hit Heero and the girl. He speeds up, almost to the bike's limit, and dodging two more rounds of shots. The girl behind him puts her head down lower, pressing her face into Heero's back and squeezing tighter. Heero feels her pushing on his back, and knows he has to get her out of here. He pushed the accelerator and goes the limit on the bike and out runs the planes and their shots. He speeds into the nearest overhang. He slows down deep inside, and stops the bike. After a while, the girl on the back slowly lifts her head, she looks around, and the cave has an awkward glow to it. Heero gets off the bike, when the girl lets him go. He turns to see her looking around at the walls. She turns her head and makes eye contact with him for a moment. Heero felt like her ice-blue eyes were penetrating deep into his soul. I never really looked at her eyes before. Suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears. They spilled onto her face slowly caressing her light colored skin. Heero reached up suddenly, to wipe the tears away. The girl flinched away, not knowing his intentions were good. He continued to reach, and wiped them away. As he did so, She opened her eyes, and looked at him. He just nodded. He reaches to help her off the bike, and she lets him. When her feet touch ground, she stumbles for a second, but recovers quickly. She turns to look at the back of the cave, and it looks, well fake. She is puzzled, and it shows on her face. She turns to face Heero, and he is looking at her sternly. She almost gasps, afraid for a moment. {Heero's perfect-solider stare} He noticed he scared her, and his expression softens up.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I have been given a mission to take you to my instructor." But I don't know why he wanted to add. While he said this, she looked down at the cave floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, her long brown hair moving silently behind her. {did I mention that it's in a little bun up top, then the rest is down?} She looked up with her ice-blue eyes shining. She opened her mouth to speak, but Heero stopped her.  
  
"Wait, they might still have a tracker on your voice. Wait till were inside." She nodded; remembering what trouble it caused last time. Suddenly there was a noise from the cave mouth, and they both turned to see what it was. It was Duo, limping toward the two of them. The girl walked to Duo, and helped him walk over to where Heero was standing.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Hahahah, very funny, Heero. I had a Video camera that was destroyed, my bike blew up, and I think I sprained my ankle. So, shut up. Anyway, how was your trip, eh?" he turned to look at the girl who was helping hold him up, and smiled at her. She smiled back. Heero just shrugged and turned to look back at the girl. She looked a little confused, and Duo saw this.  
  
"Oh, hey! I haven't told you who I was yet! The name's Duo Maxwell; I'm from the L2 colony. Heero's from L1. So, who are you?" The girl looked over to Heero, and he said,  
  
"I told her not to talk. They could still track her, even here. I told her to wait till we're inside."  
  
"Well, shall we go in then?" asked Duo. Heero shrugged, and walked over to a wall, where he pushed a piece in, and a door appeared. I was right! I knew it wasn't real. Thought the girl.  
  
"Ready?" asked Duo, holding out his arm foe her to take. She smiled, and nodded, taking his arm. They walked in, Duo trying to ignore the pain in his ankle, and telling her jokes all the way. Heero just rolled his eyes, and walked in after them. By the time the three had completely entered the place, she was red from trying not to laugh. When she heard the door close, she let it all go. Heero turned to make sure the door was completely sealed, when he heard her laughing. He moved his head enough to see her leaning on Duo, to keep from falling to the ground from laughing.  
  
"So, Duo, are you growing fond of your new companion?" Asked a voice. The girl stopped laughing physically, but her eyes were telling a different story.  
  
"What? No way. Well, sure she's cute and all, but I don't fall in love on the first date, but maybe I can make an exception." Duo turned to the girl, and she started cracking up again. Heero turned to them, and, for some reason, felt jealous.  
  
"Well, that's good enough. Anyway, your mission was successful. The AWS {automated weapon system} Destroyed all the cameras in the base. No film was kept."  
  
"'Cept mine!" Duo interrupted waving the tape.  
  
"Yes Duo, that's true. Anyway, would you like to introduce yourself now?" by now, the voice was given a body. An old man, in a long white lab coat. He had a little moustache, and a goatee. His 'glasses' were metal too. When he moved his hands from behind him, one was a metal claw.  
  
"I already know who you are, but these two don't." he motioned to the girl. "Don't be afraid of me. I am Dr.J. That's all I can tell you for now. Well, who are you?" Duo looked at the girl, as she looked from him to Dr.J, then to Heero. He wasn't facing her; he was just looking at the motorcycle he dragged in here. She scowled at him, although he didn't see, turned back to Duo, took a deep breath and said,  
  
"My name.My name is Silvyia Yasuhiko. Duo, I loved your jokes, can you tell me more later?" When Heero heard Silviya speak, he looked up for a second. That voice, it sounds like, hers.he stopped again, and went back to the bike. Duo looked at the girl, now identified as Silvyia.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell ya more, but only if I can call you Silvy."  
  
"Yah, sure Duo, whatever you say!" She laughed and smiled at Duo. He told her one last joke before kissing her on the hand, and walking away. Heero still said nothing. He only turned around to see Silviya waving goodbye to Duo. She turned around to see him staring at her. She locked eyes with him and said,  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me, Heero."  
  
"Silvyia" Heero nodded and walked off, passing by her.  
  
"Humph. Little rude, don't ya think?" she asked Dr. J.  
  
"Yes, his is sometimes. But anyway, we have bisnuess, don't we, Miss Kakinouchi?" Silviya gasped.  
  
"Shhhhh! I don't want them to hear!"  
  
"Don't worry, they won't. Anyway, let's get down to binuess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heyyyy! How do you like my story? I hope u liked the first one. Any way, I gave you some good hints to my secret.hey, tell me how much or how less you like it, okieday? Well I got to go, and don't forget to read BITTER FATE {it's final fantasy} 


	3. A walk down the hall

Disclaimer: again, again with this!! I'm getting a little tired of not owning GW!! Well, any way, Silviya is mine, and don't 4 get that!  
  
Sorry if this chapter is so short, but I have MAJOR writers block+im writing 2 other stories+I'm doing this huge project 4 school! Don't hate me! Anyway, I should have the 2^nd chapter of BITTER FATE up soon, If ya care, well, on with the story!!!!  
  
Duo was walking down the hall quietly munching on chips, and turned around to see Heero not so far behind him.  
  
"Hiya Heero." Duo said with a smile. Heero didn't say anything to him just kept walking past Duo down the hall.  
  
"Well excuse me. It's not my fault for being happy." Duo glared at Heero as he shoved another chip into his mouth. Heero stopped and turned around. His colbat blue eyes looking first at Duo then at the chips. Heero humored himself as he raised an eyebrow looking at Duo and the chips again.  
  
"What?" cried Duo, shoving the bag into his pocket. (Hey, his pockets are big, and it's the fun size little bag ^-^;;) Heero only shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry Duo, it's just, why do you think J made us get the girl?"  
  
"Ya mean Silviya?" Duo asked, who secretly pulled out the chips and started eating them again.  
  
"Yeah. What's so important about her anyway?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe she's related to J, or one of the other Pilots."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said. "I mean what is she's like a long lost cousin's daughter of Dr. J's or a daughter to Trowa's, Quatre's or Weu-Fei's family? Or yours or mine?"  
  
"Duo, if she were related to you, do ya think she would have let you say that stuff about ` Love on the first date'?"  
  
"Uh, I guess you're right. Hey, if you need something, I'll be in my room, k?"  
  
"Sure" Heero started to walk off, but a thought struck him. He turned around quickly, nearly knocking the chips out of Duo's hand.  
  
"Hey, Duo,"  
  
"Yeah, ya need something?" Duo said, making sure he didn't drop any chips.  
  
"Gimme the chips."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. I said gimme the chips." Duo looked at Heero, wide-eyed, and open-mouthed  
  
"Why Heero, I didn't know you liked chips." Duo said, handing over the bag to Heero. Heero started walking off. He looked over his shoulder, and said,  
  
"I don't, but I know someone who does."  
  
"Ok, whatever." Duo said and started walking to his room as he took out another little bag of chips and started munching.  
  
"Hey! I just realized he didn't say thank you!" Duo said to himself. "Grrrrrrr, I'll get him next time..."  
  
A/N: sooooooo, how do u like? I know it's not the best, but I am hoping to get this story really going good soon!! I have the whole thing planned out in my head, but I haven't really put it down on `paper' yet. I hope to get everything done soon, so I'll have more time to write my storiez!! Anyway, if u have any suggestions, questions, and/or comments, lemme know!! Thanx  
  
Lov ya  
  
Aerith Yuy  
  
*~*Prayer of Death*~* 


End file.
